The Trip
by FrischeBrise
Summary: A trip through Europe, with only a tent, sleepingbag and food and water. Just to win money and a car. Who will win? HG maybe RHr Please Read & Review
1. Default Chapter

This will be my first story, I write on my own and which is not a one-shot. It´s about a two groups, each 2 people, who try to win money and a car. They have to travel through europe from checkpoint to checkpoint. They have no money or wands. All they have is some food and drinks, a tent and a sleepingbag.

The four start from Polen and try get back to Britain.

* * *

The Daily Prophet

THE TRIP!

The Daily Prophet is glad to annouce that there will be the first wizarding TV show (TV a little box the muggels use to entertain themselves.) The only thing we need is four willing wizard and witches who want to win some money and a car (for those who want to get arround the muggleworld easier), we´re speaking of 5000 gallons and an Audi TT. Now to the show, it´s about traveling around europe the muggle way. From Polen back to Britain. You´ll be givin a partner who will be with you the whole trip. You won´t have any wands, money or anything else to get you to your goal faster. You´ll only have a tent, sleepingbag and some food and water.

So for those who are interested to give it a try, must fill out the paper on the backside and send it back to us. We will give you more information about what you have to do, when you get chosen.

Jake Condor

* * *

"Good morning, Ron! Did you sleep well?" a still sleepy redhead asked.

"Good morning Gin, I see your awake early." Ron said, as he sat down next to his sister. They were sitting in the apartment they shared with eachother and Harry and Hermione. Ginny only lived since last month with them, because she had to finish school, but no it´s all over and she can live with her best friends.

"Hermione and Harry are still sleeping?" he asked and looked at the article in the paper, as his sister nodded.

"Well only Hermione I suppose, Harry is off getting some bread, because you ate everything last night! I still wonder why you don´t get fat?"

He just shrugged and made himself some coffee and read the news about the Quidditch world cup next month. He got quiet frightened when Harry appareted right infront of him.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Don´t do that to me, I almost wet myself." He said and hit his friend on the back.

"Sorry, I didn´t your were awake, I thoughed maybe Ginny would get scared……" he tried to finish his sentence but the young redhead hit him on the head. "Sorry, I didn´t mean it that way. So anyone hungry?"

Hours later even Hermione entered the world of the living. Harry and Ginny were discussing the article in the Daily Prophet and Ron was sitting at the table enjoying his nice cup of coffee.

"A monster, please somebody help me!" Ginny screamed when she saw Hermione yawn. Harry laughed at that comment, Ron only yawn with her and Hermione shot her friend a glare that could brake a wall.

"Stop laughing Potter! Or I´ll give you something to laugh at." Hermione said and that shuted Harry up.

"A really nice mood you have today, did you stand up with the wrong foot today?" Ron asked and looked over his cup.

"Just your stupid owl woke me up. Crashed right into my face." She answered and sat down next to him."

"Hey guys look at that! The first wizarding tv show, wouldn´t it be fun to join?" Ginny asked, but no one really looked interested.

"I don´t think that would be much fun and you would have to do everything without your wand." Ron said and Hermione agreed.

"What about you Harry?" she asked and looked at him with her Please-I-do-everything-if-you-do-that-for-me´ face.

"I don´t know Gin and stop looking at me with that face, you know I can´t resist if you put that face on." He said and tried to make her stop.

* * *

OK, this is it for now. I´m going to the movies.I hope you liked it and hope you´ll review! If not,I won´t continue!

PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Well, now I´m back on trying to write the second chapter. I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Harry screamed at Ron´s sister. 

"Sorry but I thoughed it might be fun to travel, you know without the bickering from the two of them." Ginny said and pointed at his brother and Hermione, who were fighting over a slice of bread.

"But why me?" he asked and calmed himself.

"Because you are the only one who would do it with me. Colin is afraid of the outside, Dean doesn´t speak to me anymore, because I didn´t move in with him and well I don´t travel with any of my brothers."

"But why not Susan or Luna, yeah… why not Luna?"

"She has her own partner!"

"Oh,… who is it?"

"I don´t know? Maybe Neville, they have been dating ou know."

Harry was thinking. He could have a lot of fun with Ginny during the trip, he wouldn´t have to go to work till September 1st , because a was the new DADA teacher, and he could win a muggle car.

"Are you in?" she asked nervously the ravenhead.

"Yes, but only for you! What would happen to you if I don´t come? Maybe you get a stranger as partner or something." He answered and smiled at her.

"Than I don´t know what´s worse. You or the stranger!" she said and ran before Harry could figure out what she ment.

"I´ll get you Weasley."

"What do you want Harry?" Ron asked from the table, where he finally stopped fighting with Hermione.

"Not you, your bloody sister is about to get a revenge!" he said and walked into the hall. His room was right next to Rons and across from Ginnys. From outside the door he could hear Ginny laughing and then walk around the room.

"Come out!" he wanted to say but then the door opened and the redhead slamped right into him.

"Sorry!"

He was on the floor and Ginny standing infront of him, trying not to laugh. Held out her and helped him up.

"So, are you coming with me to the ministry? I don´t want to show up there alone." She asked him and looked at him with a hopeful grin.

"You witch!" he cursed and she nodded. "Yes I am a witch, I thoughed you knew that!"

"That's something the muggles say!"

"Oh, but I hope you know that I´m a witch!"

"Of course I know, it would be quiet disturbing to know that you coundn´t do any magic!"

"Why thank you."

"Now get ready, we don´t want to be late to your apointment, or do we?"

"I´m going I´m going! God, just like Hermione, but you´re a guy."

"That´s good to know."

"But I could imagin you in a dress and make-up. Oh you would look so cute, want to try it as soon as we are back?"

"NO GIN, we don´t want to try that. Now hurry up!"

She was running into the bathroom and minutes later ran back into her room. Harry just shook his head and chuckled.

10 Minutes later

"You´re still not ready?" Harry asked and looked shocked.

"Yeah well I´m not a guy who can get ready in just 2 minutes." She said._ (It not personal, I know some girls need a long time to get ready and others 5 minutes like I do)_

"Are you ready now, or can I go to sleep now?" he teased her.

"We can go now! If that makes you happy."

"Very, the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." He said and soon realised he better had kept his mouth shut.

"You know, you don´t have to do this if you don´t want to!" she looked hurt.

"No I´ll do it and we´ll win! You hear me, WE WILL WIN!" he yelled and she began to smile. "And then we go get our drivers license together, I promise."

"The what?"

"The drivers license, which will allow you to drive your car."

"Great!"

AT THE MINISTRY

"Welcome all of you! It´s nice that so many of you were interested in the trip!" Jake Condor, the inventor of the first Tvshow, said. "But unfortunatly you are to many. And we have to pick two teams."

They put every team name in a boy and Jake Condor tapt with his wand against it. Two little papers flew out and right into his hand.

"Team number one: Neville Longbotton and Luna Lovegood. Team number two: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

Ginny was so happy and hugged Harry, who was a little shocked at first.

* * *

OK, I need a brake for now. I had a really hard day and I just want to go to sleep. So please review and I´ll write soon more. 

NESS


End file.
